you're the song stuck in my head
by gaymerkree
Summary: Ruby Rose knew of Weiss Schnee two weeks prior to their drunken encounter in her sister's bar. Sequel to there's a pounding in my head (and in my heart)


Ruby Rose knew of Weiss Schnee two weeks prior to their drunken encounter in her sister's bar. She was on a coffee date with Blake; something they picked up two years prior, when the darker haired girl started to date Yang, as a way to bond.

Blake had left the table, and Ruby, left to her own devices, started to space off, eyes locking onto the silver haired woman.

She's really pretty

Ruby took in the older woman, long white in a high ponytail, dark blue cardigan with white designs, and white jeans tucked into a pair of fashionable boots, (not that Ruby knows what's particularly fashionable, but it looks like Weiss does.) The angle Ruby sees her at has a good view of the shorter woman's profile, arms crossed and frown firmly in place. (Ruby watches as she checks her watch once, twice, three times, and it couldn't have been more than a couple minutes when the woman finally gets to the front of the line)

Blake shows up then, setting down their drinks and smirking at Ruby as the brunette jolts back to reality.

"What are you looking at, space case?" It's good natured and Ruby giggles in response.

"Just spacing out as usual" She shrugs in response, and Blake's knowing eyes roll over her in an instant, before locking onto Weiss across the room.

Golden amber eyes sparkle as Blake settles her gaze back on Ruby, pointing her thumb at the silver haired woman, "Her?" That smile should be illegal, Ruby thinks, knowing what the slight upturn of Blake's lips mean for her, "Want me to get her number for you?"

Ruby's blood runs cold, panic lacing into her vision as Blake starts to stand, she shoots up grabbing for Blake's wrist, but missing. "Calm down Ruby, trust me." And Blake winks. Blake Belladonna winks. If Ruby weren't so mortified she'd text Yang and tell her, but right now there are. More. Important. Things. Like the fact that Blake is standing next to the counter talking to her, the pretty silver haired woman. Talking. Shit. And gesturing towards Ruby.

The woman glances towards Ruby, and as the brunette starts to wave, she looks away. I guess it could be worse. It could be, there are much worse responses than disinterest, but Ruby feels a bit deflated regardless. She looks down into the rich hot chocolate Blake brought her, and focuses until she hears Blake return.

Ruby frowns at her drink before looking into mirthful gold, "Why would you do that?" Blake laughs, placing a small business card flat on the table between them and tapping it.

"I got you her number." Blake grins, crosses her legs, and leans back, "Well I got her number, at least."

They stare at each other for a long moment, nothing clicking for Ruby as her brow furrows. "What's happening here..?"

Blake's laugh is melodic, soft in the air like a cloud, and Ruby can see what Yang sees in her. "Easy Ruby." she pauses, but when Ruby doesn't appear less anxious she continues, "That's Weiss Schnee, we have some classes together, and we're working together on a project soon."

Now that makes sense. It was all an elaborate tease and Ruby feels her cheeks darken as she sinks low in her seat.

"I could probably set you guys up though, if you wanted" It's a peace offering, but Ruby's pride is still a little wounded so she grunts in response.

"I can get my own dates, thank-you-very-much!" Neither comments that the one date Ruby had ever been on ended up with herself hospitalized and the poor girl she had gone with moved back to Atlas a week later.

When they get home Yang is putting away groceries and Blake excitedly tells her, "Ruby saw a cute girl today." Yang nearly tackles her younger sister and exclaimed that she's 'all grown up!' before lifting her into the air. Blake tells the whole story, and Ruby makes sure Yang knows about the wink (she's proud) and Ruby dismisses herself when the older girls start making 'goo goo eyes' at each other.

Ruby does not lock herself in her room, She doesn't lay on her bed and stare up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling of her room, and she certainly doesn't think about Weiss. Doesn't think about the arch of her cheek bones, or the way light his her eyes. Does not think about what she does in her spare time, or what coffee she likes, or why she was frowning today. Except she does.

When Ruby arrives to the bar it's the usual chaos of a friday night and she spots Yang immediately. She spots Weiss shortly after, perched on the bar next to Blake looking like she could, would, and should be anywhere else, but is having a good time nonetheless.

Ruby makes her way through the crowded room, and upon sight, tackles Yang, "Hey baby sister!" she's grinning, and Ruby can feel Blake's eyes on her as panic starts to set in.

Weiss is nearly thrown into Ruby's chest (Yang says later that she didn't know she was so light, light enough to pick up even, and- oh no no no Ruby should not be thinking about picking her up right now!) She exhales softly at the impact and looks up into Ruby's eyes. In her panic to catch the white haired girl Ruby reaches out one hand flying to her shoulder and the other to her hip, but this close Ruby can see the soft dusting of freckles on her pale face, and the soft line of a vertical scar over the shorter girl's eye and her heart is beating hard against the inside of her chest.

"Rubes! This is Blake's friend Weiss! Weiss, this is my baby sister Ruby!" Yang's grin is almost contagious, but Weiss is clearly drunk (and pretty), and Ruby is nervous.

"I-uh..." She's panicking and she can't help it, she pulls her hands back from Weiss' shoulders before leveling Yang with a pathetic whine "Yaaaang!"

"Don't whine, it's unbecoming" It's Weiss talking, and is Ruby crazy or does she have an accent? Was it possible to be attracted to every aspect of a person?

Ruby comes back to reality as she's be ushered over to a booth in the corner, and Weiss climbs in next to her. The space between them is miniscule, and heavy. Pushing and pulling like a magnet, and Ruby needs a drink soon or she might combust.

She decides then that her sister is some combination of angel and devil, because Yang shows up with drinks for the two of them, but thankfully leaves them to their own devices, (though she does wink at Ruby, who really doesn't need any more blood in her face, Yang.)

In one smooth movement Weiss downs her drink before turning to fully face Ruby. She takes a soft breath before asking, "So what do you do? Like for a living, or whatever." she waves her hand in a soft flourish, and Ruby wonders how someone who's been keeping time with Blake half the night can still speak so eloquent. (She thinks the accent might help, but something tells her she shouldn't ask.)

"Oh! I work at a flower shop down the road, or I guess, I own it, my dad and I." The flower shop was her mother's, before she passed, and Ruby's pride and joy. "What about you?"

She learns a lot about Weiss in the short time they spend together, (in a rush she asks Weiss her favorite flowers, her lashes flutter, impossibly pretty, she breathes out, "Roses.") And as the night comes to a close Weiss is leaning on her whispering little jokes that Ruby only sort of gets.

They're both at some level of inebriated by that time, Ruby's well into buzzed, and Weiss was cut off a glass of water and a half ago. (She keeps asking for another and Yang refuses but trades out her water each time so it looks like a new drink.) Weiss has moved her legs across Ruby's lap, and the taller woman is hunched over her listening closely as Weiss tells her stories of her siblings, and her family company.

"Winter's really the only one who gets me." The way she says it makes Ruby sad, she reaches over and tangles their hands together, which causes Weiss to let out a soft giggle.

"Big sister's are really good though, right? It's cool that Winter looks out for you." the words are both easy and difficult to say, alcohol has loosened her tongue, but talking with Weiss so close has her chest tight.

"Yeah, big sisters are really good." Weiss is smiling, and Ruby can't help but think she was made for it. Her laugh is a rush of warmth through a cool afternoon, like a sunrise in Fall, radiant and colorful.

They sink back into silence, Ruby toying with their hands together, while Weiss just watching. There's a shift in the music, and Ruby notices the bar is mostly cleared out, so it's probably one of Blake's playlists playing. Its something poetic, soft and filled with emotion, and Weiss starts to hum along. Ruby glances back up to the light haired woman's face, watching as the fluorescent lights cast rueful shadows on and angelic face.

Weiss' hums shift into song, following along with the singer on speaker, and when she opens crystal blue eyes to Ruby, the brunette can't hold herself back anymore. She leans in and kisses Weiss. It's a simple kiss, just a peck on the lips, but when she pulls back Weiss' eyes are closed again.

"I-Uh-h.."

Weiss opens her eyes again, slow and deliberate, dilated pupils locking onto silver before following Ruby back against the booth. She initiates the next kiss, moving her legs so she's straddling the taller woman. Ruby gasps softly as Weiss settles her weight on her, impossibly light, but warm. She settles her hands on Weiss' waist but when the silver haired woman takes a light bite of Ruby's lip her hands hitch higher.

Yang's arm collides with the table and Weiss jumps back from Ruby like she's been burnt. "I think it's time for Weiss to go home Rubes!" And Ruby's not sure she could be any redder than she is in that moment.

"Yang!" Ruby's shout was shushed with a single finger as Weiss climbed off her lap.

"It is rather late Ruby, I should get going." Weiss wobbles a little after standing, and Ruby knows if she lets her walk out something bad is likely to happen to the older woman.

"You should come home with me."

"Excuse me?" Yang nearly hisses, stepping between the two women, "If you think-" Blake is the savior Ruby never knew she needed as she shushes Yang's tirade.

"Weiss can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch." It's innocent enough, and Ruby's too good to let Weiss go home like that so her two roommates agree.

Weiss isn't hard to convince when Ruby wraps an arm around her waist and walks her to the door, she slumps against Ruby's warmth and by the time Ruby gets her into her own bed Weiss is out.

It's been a week since that night and the morning following, and Ruby is sure Weiss has been imprinted on her skin. She hasn't stopped thinking about the older woman, or the kisses they shared, like a song it replays in her head over and over again. (Her dad is convinced something's very wrong after the 3rd time Ruby nearly loses a finger to the sheers.)

Not for the first time Ruby unlocks her phone, a single message shows on the screen "Weiss" followed by a snowflake. She's looked at this exact screen, probably a hundred times since receiving the message (from herself.) Ruby sighs, drops her phone on the counter, sitting down with a huff on the stool behind it.

It doesn't help that its slow lately. The shop has been relatively tame in terms of business, and Ruby has more time than she'd like to admit to devote to thoughts of the other woman. It's not as if she hadn't tried to think of other things. She's completed every checklist of tasks the shop has, for this week and next. All orders have been completed, and Ruby has even added doodles to the cards where she could.

Ruby grabs her phone again, unlocking it to view the same empty message. She sighs again, leaning forward onto the counter. A series of loud beeps shreeks though the speaker of the small device, and Ruby nearly throws it at the wall. After getting her breathing, and heart under control Ruby looks at the screen, in a cute blue chat bubble under the original message it reads:

Weiss: What's your shop called?

Ruby scrambles to respond, smashing send as soon as her thoughts complete.

Ruby: Summer Roses!

She realises a bit too late how eager it likely looks, but Ruby's never been good at lying. Weiss' reply comes a couple minutes later.

Weiss: A few blocks from Ember Rose right?

Ruby's pulse drums in her ears, glancing to make sure the shop is still empty she responds again.

Ruby: yeah! three streets down next to the library!

The next thirty minutes there's nothing. Ruby checks her phone fourteen times, and turns it off and on again three. (Sends ten texts to Yang making sure the bill was paid and calls Blake twice before remembering she was in class)

There's a ding at the door, and Ruby isn't remotely ready to deal with customers, but she looks up and is struck by the sight. Standing in the closing door way is Weiss, dressed in slim fit jeans, and a pair of white boots, a matching stylish jacket, and a bright red scarf that hung low on her chest. The walkway frames her in bright red roses and it takes Ruby a moment to realize that the flowers are real, and always there, when Weiss approaches the counter. (she knows she probably had hearts for eyes, but Weiss really is the prettiest person Ruby has ever seen.)

Weiss is smiling, holding two to-go coffee cups as she leans against the counter. "Blake says you prefer the sweetest stickiest hot chocolate possible, so I brought you this." It's said with a laugh and Ruby is positive Weiss is an angel now. "To apologize."

Ruby's halfway through a sip when the statement fully processes, and she almost chokes. "What for?" it's a croak, as she tries to avoid spilling on her white apron.

The white haired girl sighs and leaning across the counter fully, holding her coffee in both hands, "For almost ghosting you."

Ruby feels her heart sink at the admission, and focuses fully at her hot chocolate in her hands. Silence blankets them, and Ruby's thoughts run rampant in their lull. She makes to say something, but the words sound hollow in her head. With a quick turn Ruby sets down her drink and grabs for something from behind the counter. When she turns back to Weiss, the silver haired law student looks interested, and Ruby presents her with a single white rose.

"It's alright, if you didn't want to see me again." She pauses pressing the rose, thorns removed, into Weiss' hand. "I would have understood."

Weiss laughs, setting off a symphony in Ruby's chest, and clutches the rose tightly to her chest. "Are you single?" It sounds like a statement, but ends like a question.

"I-uh. Yeah" Ruby reaches to rub her neck, flushed from ear to ear.

"How?" Weiss tucks the rose into the bag she's carrying before placing her hands flat against the counter. Ruby makes to respond, but Weiss holds up a hand and continues. "I don't normally have a good time the morning after getting that drunk." The statement is flat, but there's humor in Weiss' eyes as she says it. "Hell, I hardly have a good time when I'm drunk."

Ruby fidgets under Weiss' stare, but nods for her to continue. "Normally, I find my way home the morning after and lay in bed all day." She runs a hand through her hair before finishing her statement. "I don't normally meet someone who is not only attractive, but interesting, and kind,"

Ruby blushes again holding her hands up to deny the statement, but Weiss continues "Kind enough to take me back to her house, let me sleep in their bed while they sleep on the couch, and leave me a glass of water and painkillers for when I wake up." Weiss is smiling softly and Ruby doesn't have it in her to say that it was the right thing to do, with Weiss looking at her like that.

"I felt quite the fool after getting home that day, because this amazing person had just done all these nice things for me, and I couldn't see what you could have seen in me to justify me asking for a date, so." Weiss rolls her eyes with a sigh "So I was ghosting you."

It's Ruby's turn to laugh, and it's loud and god embarrassing, but she laughs and grabs for Weiss' hand before the red cheeked woman tries to leave. "Weiss you're beautiful." the word is said like a prayer, and Ruby doesn't care if they've only had a few moments together, but she wants to spend as much time with Weiss as she can. "You're beautiful, and smart! And you're kind too!"

Eyes wide, Weiss just stares as Ruby continues, compliments flowing like water from a fountain. "You're funny and I haven't stopped thinking about you for a week!" She's breathless when she says it but Weiss' smile is back and Ruby's not sure she'd care if the world exploded right now, because that smile is all she needs.

Weiss pulls her hand away and clears her throat, cheeks still pink as she continues, "Anyway, Blake found me at school today and asked me when I was going to see you again, so-" And altogether Ruby is positive that's not what happened.

Ruby can clearly see Blake cornering Weiss and demanding to know why she hadn't texted Ruby back, and convincing her of this whole encounter. "I'll have to thank Blake later, then."

They both laugh softly, thankful for the dark haired woman. "So would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Weiss frowns and swats Ruby's head, "I'm supposed to be asking you that, dolt."

"I asked first!" Ruby cheers grinning.

"Fine, yes I'd like to go on a proper date with you Ruby Rose."

And Ruby's not sure she could smile anymore than she is right now.


End file.
